


Wedding bells in their future

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Outsiders
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m saying yes, Grace.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding bells in their future

Their engagement comes unexpectedly.  
  
“We should get married,” Grace says early one Saturday morning. They’re in bed and trying to ignore the lingering aches that remain from a hard night of fighting crime throughout the city. When Anissa makes a quiet noise of shock in response to her words, Grace reaches for her and entwines their fingers. “We should, Nis. Think about it: we’ve been together for years and well… we’re not getting any younger.”  
  
Anissa scrunches up her nose in a frown and then turns so that her face presses into the side of Grace’s bigger body where her breasts push against the front of a loose gray tank.  
  
“Are you sure about this?”  
  
Their bed isn’t very big, but Grace manages to move around until she’s on her side and propped up with her elbow digging into the mattress.  
  
“Hell yeah,” she says when Anissa only looks up at her and reaches up to play with a bit of hair peeking out from under her hair scarf. “Do you know how long I’ve been thinking about this?”  
  
“Not at all,” Anissa says as a little smile tugs her mouth up. “But I can make a good guess.” She squeezes Grace’s fingers and then lets her head thump back against the pillow. “You know my mom’s going to make a huge deal out of this right? I hope you’re prepared for a huge wedding and lots of frilly clothes.”  
  
Grace grins, bright and happy, and leans in to kiss Anissa quickly on the mouth.  
  
“Is that a yes,” she asks, voice humming with a faint hint of nervousness. “Are you really gonna marry me?”  
  
Anissa rolls over onto her back and throws her arms up over her head. She flexes her fingers in the sheets and arches her back until the cracking noise of her spine almost overcomes the noise of her yawning. After a good stretch, Anissa seems to feel more settled in her skin and she sits up in the bed, letting the sheet around her slide down to pool in her lap.  
  
Ever predictable when faced with a pair of bare breasts, Grace doesn’t even bother to look anywhere near Anissa’s face. The sleepy look of lust warms Anissa from the inside out and she almost decides against continuing their conversation about marriage of all things in favor of taking a quick roll in the sheets.  
  
Almost.  
  
“We won’t be able to get married right away, Grace,” Anissa warns at the same time that she reaches out to direct her girlfriend’s gaze upward until their eyes meet. “We don’t have that much money in our savings and weddings are expensive. Are you okay with a long engagement?”  
  
Anissa makes herself look into Grace’s eyes instead of flinching away and she reaches out to trace her fingers over the lines of black tattoo ink stretching across the other woman’s strong bicep.  
  
“We could save up for our engagement rings and then let everyone know when we’re ready—”  
  
Grace clears her throat and then one side of her mouth lifts in a sheepish smile.  
  
“Yeah… about the rings—”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I kinda… I bought them already,” Grace confesses as she looks up at Anissa with a faint flush stealing over her cheeks. “I’ve had the rings for weeks.” Grace bites at her bottom lip with an uncharacteristically shy look on her face and then forges on in the conversation. “I was hoping that you’d say yes, Nis.”  
  
Anissa doesn’t know what to say at first. She wants to ask Grace why it’s taken her weeks to ask her (however offhandedly) to marry her. She wants to know what the rings look like. Heck, Anissa even wants to roll over on top of Grace and kiss her senseless out of sheer happiness.  
  
She settles instead for reaching for Grace’s hand and holding it fast.  
  
“Yes,” she breathes as her heart thumps a fast rhythm in her chest. “I’m saying yes, Grace.”


End file.
